


Rainy Days are for "Cuddling"

by iloveyourrosecheek



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rainy Days, Roomates AU, Strength Kink, if you like my kissing scenes thats just what this whole fic is, minor pain kink, soft, spicy kissing, this ones spicy bois, yeonjun's a creep but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: Taehyun is very cute, pouty from having to walk all the way home in the rain. Yeonjun is very mischievous (and kind of horny) and wants to cuddle in a pile of blankets with his roomate.Or Taejun softly/spicily making out for 1.5k words
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Rainy Days are for "Cuddling"

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed a lack of just nice fluffy taejun oneshots so i'm here to fix that
> 
> also, if you are confused as to why this is not being put under my oneshots, that is because this was written out on my laptop and minorly edited, instead of being written on my phone at random times

Yeonjun sighed, blinking lazily as he stared into the rest of the low lit room. It was raining relatively hard that day, the pitter patter lulling the world in a state of calm. Outside, the crowds were made up of various umbrellas, people rushing to get home and out of the poor weather. He stretched out, nuzzling his face into the plush blanket laid out over his bed. Sadly his peaceful state of existence was interrupted by the slamming of the door.

His roommate walked inside, drenched from head to toe. Drops of water were sliding down his hair and falling onto the floor. Taehyun frustratedly pulled off his shoes, revealing that his socks were also completely soaked through. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like “fuck” while peeling the wet fabric off.

“Damn, how’d you get so wet?” Yeonjun sat up slightly, resting his head on his hand. Taehyun was currently sorting through items in the wooden wardrobes that were in every dorm. Except Taehyun had taken the time decorated his. A couple posters, polaroids, a drawing Yeonjun recognized as his.

“I did not have an umbrella, and I had to walk all the way back here because Beomgyu couldn’t give me a ride.” His tone had a slight whine to it, making Yeonjun smile. Taehyun on the other hand was frowning at his sad state of things, shivering lightly.

Much to Yeonjun’s dismay, he was left alone again. Taehyun leaving to take a quote unquote “shower hot enough to burn my skin off”. After he left, Yeonjun stood up, grabbing a couple more blankets and throwing them on the bed. 

It was mid-october, aka the start of sweater weather. As the leaves outside changed to golden and red tones, the air turned colder and colder. Which meant only one thing, one thing that Yeonjun really wanted. That thing was cuddling. 

Cuddling with Taehyun was one of his favorite things to do, he was fairly small, though not as small as his friends made him seem, making him very comfortable to cuddle with. The other boy usually pretended to hate it, but Yeonjun always noticed the way Taehyun gently held onto him. He wasn’t blind. So what better way than to spend a rainy evening cuddling in bed with your roommate.

Yeonjun plopped back down on the bed, waiting patiently for Taehyun to come back. Which to his delight, did not take very long. Taehyun was back after around fifteen minutes, and even better, he was shirtless. Meaning Yeonjun got to be minorly creepy and stare at his friends body. It wasn’t his fault Taehyun never told him to stop. 

His back looked strong from working out at the gym so much. Yeonjun could really appreciate the way his muscles flexed as he moved, Taehyun put a lot of effort into getting them so Yeonjun was going to put a lot of effort into admiring them. A few droplets of water dripped down the slight curve of his waist and into the top of his shorts. Yeonjun licked his lips, wanting to reach and _touch_. 

But before he could, Taehyun pulled a sweatshirt on, the hem landing just past the bottom of his butt. It made him look adorably small, swallowing up his body, giving the illusion that he was much tinier than he actually was. 

Taehyun turned towards him, an almost accusatory expression on his face. He looked over to his bed where a couple pillows were missing, and back over to Yeonjun, who was holding one of them in his lap. 

“Why have you stolen all the pillows and blankets in the room?” Yeonjun smiled innocently leaning back into the nest he had created. Taehyun watched intently as Yeonjun’s shirt rode up revealing the paler skin on his stomach. 

“Hmm, no reason,” Yeonjun smirked, looking up at Taehyun. He grabbed a hair dryer and threw it rather haphazardly at Yeonjun. 

“I’ll cuddle with you but you’re drying my hair.” Yeonjun gladly agreed, reaching down next to the bed to plug it in. Taehyun climbed onto the bed, settling himself in between Yeonjun’s legs, he was still warm from the shower and Yeonjun wanted to wrap his arms around him. 

His head lulled to the side as Yeonjun ran his fingers through Taehyun’s hair. The hum of the hair dryer drowning out any other noises. The back of his neck was turning red from the heat. It was an oddly endearing activity, Yeonjun thinks he’d do it again. 

Taehyun’s hair was now dry, but Yeonjun kept twirling his fingers through the hair at Taehyun’s nape. He leaned against Yeonjun until they were resting chest to back. Yeonjun nuzzled his face into Taehyun’s neck, bringing his arms around Taehyun’s waist. The drip drop of rain the only sound filling up the room. Yeonjun moved his hands forward until they were resting on Taehyun’s thighs, tracing shapes on the soft squishy parts of his sensitive skin. Yeonjun feels him shudder slightly, bringing his hands up, up, up. 

Taehyun grabbed onto his wrists, removing them from his legs. He shifts around, turning to face Yeonjun. His face was questioning, hesitation in his eyes.

“What are you playing at?” His voice bordered on sounding upset. Yeonjun pushed his face forward, resting his head against Taehyun’s.

“I’m not playing at anything,” Yeonjun was speaking gently, softly. He nuzzled closer to Taehyun. “You’re just so pretty,” his voice was breathy, almost whiny.

Taehyun’s wide eyes stared at him. Their lips connected gently, new, but not bad. In fact, it was _way_ better than bad. Such a simple touch managed to be so overwhelming, drowning out their surroundings. Yeonjun pressed his tongue over Taehyun’s lips, parting them easily. His mouth was hot, the kiss surprisingly slow. Everything around them suspended in a warm fuzzy haze. Taehyun laid back on the bed, pulling Yeonjun on top of him. 

His face was splotchy pink, color curling its way into his cheeks and onto his neck. Yeonjun paid attention to the way Taehyun’s lips were shiny with his spit. Yeonjun was too enthralled to notice the way Taehyun’s hands were snaking into his hair before a harsh tug was pulling his head back, forcing him to bare his neck. He whimpered. A reminder that while small, Taehyun was _strong_.

“You were so impatient before? But you stop now?” Taehyun’s voice was patronizing, running the tips of his fingers over the sensitive uneven part of Yeonjun’s neck. He could hear his own breathing, a little too heavy. Taehyun traced from his jawline up to his ear. He sat up, licking up from Yeonjun’s collarbone to his throat. His saliva was sticky against Yeonjun’s skin, the sensation causing him to clench his hands. He thinks back to how his plan of getting Taehyun to cuddle with took such a turn but he was definitely not complaining. Taehyun bit down on his hooped earring pulling down hard, causing him to let a long low whine. Yeonjun felt his face flush with shame, holding onto Taehyun’s shoulders. He pulled down harder on Yeonjun’s ear, making him moan.

Taehyun giggled, seeming to think his work was done. He happily pressed his nose into Yeonjun’s. He glared back into Taehyun’s eyes, pouting his lips.

“You’re very cute for someone so evil,” Taehyun smirked in response, lying back down on the bed, blonde hair splayed out like sun rays. Yeonjun placed his hand on Taehyun’s knees, spreading them apart to make room for himself. Yeonjun ran his hands up Taehyun’s thighs, pushing the legs of his shorts up, exposing more skin. The flesh was hot and pink-toned, slightly tacky from an almost non existent layer of sweat. Taehyun was so pretty and Yeonjun had a lot less self control than he anticipated. Leaning down to latch his mouth onto the inner parts of Taehyun’s thighs, lightly suckling. He gently bit down on the muscle, proud of the small ahs that leave Taehyun’s parted lips. 

Yeonjun watched, a little too focused on the way Taehyun’s muscles flexed under his grip. He reaches up, pulling Taehyun’s sweatshirt away to reveal his belly. His eyes were scrunched closed, breathing deep and slow.

“Tyunnie?,” His eyes opened, staring down at Yeonjun.

“Yeah?” Taehyun breathed out. As an answer he runs his tongue down the divet of Taehyun’s abs, v line, to the tops of his shorts, Yeonjun could feel his leg twitch from where it was wrapped around him. Taehyun’s eyes turn dark as he grabs Yeonjun and brings him closer. “You are making this really fucking _hard _for me.” The low rumble in his throat making Yeonjun dizzy.__

__Lips reconnect rougher than before, Yeonjun can feel spit dribbling down his chin, messy. Taehyun’s hands moving down his back and onto his ass. He curves his spine, allowing Taehyun to get a better grip. Yeonjun yelps as Taehyun pinches the skin where his butt meets his thigh. He laughs softly, biting Yeonjun’s bottom lip when he pouts._ _

__And who would Yeonjun be if not one to get revenge? Running his hand up Taehyun’s sweatshirt and over his nipple. Taehyun shudders against him, whimpering. Yeonjun felt warmth spread in his stomach. He pinches down harder, feeling Taehyun stretch out under him._ _

__“Why are you so _cute_ , you always wear oversized clothing, yet you’re so muscular, my feelings are confused,” He moved his hands, resting them on Taehyun’s ribs, who presses his face into Yeonjun’s neck to hide how red he is. _ _

__Yeonjun holds onto Taehyun’s waist, flopping them over into the pile of blankets and pillows he had made earlier._ _

__“So, wanna go out on a date when it’s not raining?” Yeonjun questions, smiling softly._ _

__“No,” But Taehyun is wearing his characteristic grin, leaning in to kiss Yeonjun again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this! i'd definitely consider doing more fics like this, so if there are any suggestions you can leave them in the comments, i also love comments, please leave them  
> also i didn't know what to rate this but if you think it should be a different rating please let me know!


End file.
